Buu?
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Sin pretensiones. Angela Roth tiene que ausentarse y no tiene más opción que dejar a su precioso bebé pelivioleta a cuidado de Azar. ¿Qué tan loca se pude poner la situación si le sumamos a un Trigon escapado de prisión?No es un fic de la fría e inexpresiva Raven, es un fic de un adorable bebé pelivioleta tratando de sobrevivir a la locura de... todo el mundo. Tree-short.No parejas
1. Mirando la TV

**N/A: Bueno me animé a subir un tree-short. Osea que sólo tendrá tres capítulos. **

**Debido a las respuestas positivas de los mini-fics subidos al final de los últimos capítulos de Black Blood me animé a hacer esto. Dedicado a mis queridas amigas Alanaroth, Rachelgarf, Bjlauri, BBangel, Calantha, MERGICK, y a cualquiera que le interese esto!**

* * *

-¿Su biberón?

-Ya.

-¿Pañales?

-Yip.

-¿Leche pasteurizada?

-¿Qué carajos es eso?

-Leche en polvo.

-Si serás cabeza de uva. ¿Por qué no le dices "leche en polvo" y ya?

-Así suena mejor. Y POR FAVOR evita los dulces.

-No dejaré que coma dulces.

-Me refería a ti.

-Oh, ¡vete ya cabeza de uva! Puedo cuidar a un bebé.- Le dijo Azar dándole su mejor cara de reprimenda.

Angela Roth, mejor conocida como... no, sólo Angela Roth (No vamos a llenar de nombres a la pobre chica) tenía que ausentarse por unas horas porque todas las palomas del palomar de Azarath se habían escapado a la tierra y las tenía que ir a buscar (¿quién sino ella?). La verdad no tenía la más mínima gana de ir, pero Azar fue quien le encargó, para así no tener que aguantarla por un tiempo indefinido (Azar siempre tan dulce). Sin embargo una cosa, y sólo una cosa, impedía a la ventiuñera no ir a buscar palomas por quién sabe cuántos días: su precioso bebé pelivioleta y de piel pálida mitad demonio de once meses que había adquirido en una noche de borrachera.

-Ooohh, cómo te voy a extrañar.- Dijo cargándola.

-Bu.

-Tienes razón, no tengo que ir, puedo quedarme contigo.

-¿Buu?

-¡Claro que hablo en serio!

-¿Te das cuenta de que ella no te entiende, verdad?- Después decían que Azar estaba loca.

-¡Claro que me entiende, Azar! Estoy respondiendo a sus interrogantes.

-¿Qué cosa? Lo único que Raven dice es "Bu".

-¿Por qué le dices así? Se llama Rachel.- Dijo enfatizando la "ch".

-Porque su cabello parece un cuervito. Ya deberías saberlo, cabeza de uva. Es como si me preguntaras por qué te digo "cabeza de uva", cabeza de uva. Ahora ve a hablarle a las palomas.

-¡No le hablo a las palomas!... Todo el tiempo.

Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y la puso de vuelta en su corralito, donde agarró una sonaja y siguió mirando a su mami discutir si hablarle a las palomas era un síntoma de mala salud mental o no con Azar.

Finalmente la suma jefa espiritual tuvo que darle un bastonazo para que se fuera de una vez.

-¿Mami?

-Se fue a buscar palomas, Rachy. ¡Por fin!

-¿Buu?

-No sé lo que eso significa, pero lo tomaré como un "Ya era hora de que se fuera, eres estupenda Azar. Nunca se enterará de que fuiste tú quien dejó escapar a las palomas"... Ops, no debí decir lo último... pero da lo mismo, casi no puedes hablar.

- (¬¬)

-¿Vamos a ver el fútbol?

-¡Bu!- En idioma de bebés: ¡No!

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

-¡Buuuu!

Se sostuvo de los barrotes del corralito mientras Azar intentaba sacarla, pero la fuerza de la mujer mayor era superior a la de sus bracitos (malditos bracitos débiles que heredó de su ausente padre), por lo que por mucho que se sostuviera de su amado corral (hogar de sus libritos) Azar la sacó como el pedazo de carne de apenas tres kilos que era.

En el sofá, tenía los bracitos cruzados y un gesto completo de enojo y puchero en su cara.

-¿Quieres palomitas?-

-Bu.- Dijo secamente. En idioma de bebés: no.

-Bueno, no entiendo lo que dices, así que si quieres sólo mete mano que las dejaré aquí.

Puso en el espacio que las separaba del sofá un gran platón de palomitas.

La bebé pelivioleta razonó que esto no estaba tan mal...

**(Para darse una idea, ver video "El tano passman" de Youtube)**

-¡LA P*TA QUE TE PA*IÓ! ¿¡QUIÉN HIZO ESE PENAL PELO**DO!?

...Luego recordó que Azar se acaloraba mucho con el fútbol.

-¡LA P**A QUE LOS PA**IOOOOO! ¡LA PU** QUE LOS **RIÓ! ¡LA-P*-T*-QUE-LOS-PA-R*Ó! ¡SON AZARATH! ¡PONGAN HUEVOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡AHHH!- La suma jefa espiritual, con su cara completamente roja, se levantó.- ¿¡QUÉ MI**DA ES ESTO, LO PUEDO ROMPER!?-

-Buu.- Dijo temerosa.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Rompió el tacho de los papeles.

-Bu bu bu bu.-A punto de llorar. _Traducción:_ Me gustaba ese tacho.

Pero su casi lloriqueo fue interrumpido porque se cortó la luz.

-¡NOO EL PARTIDO!- Gritó Azar. La muy inteligente empezó a apretar el botón rojo del control remoto aunque sabía que no había electricidad (Admitámoslo, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez).

Ahora, como Azar era la suma jefa espiritual, podía ir tranquilamente y ver por qué la energía de Azarath se cortó.

Se levantó decidida a ir a la central eléctrica... luego regresó, recordó al bulto pelivioleta mejor conocido como Raven, la cargó, y se fue.

-Bu ¬¬.- _Traducción:_ Mejor me hubiera dejado.

* * *

**N/A: El fic no será muy largo ni tendrá capítulos muy largos, así que eso fue todo! Por cierto, ya encontré mis cuadernos así que Black Blood regresa el próximo domingo.**

**Próxima actualización: pasado mañana**


	2. Más bebés

**N/A: Segundoo capeee. Me faltan sólo 3 Death Notes! Y espero les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Azar y Rachy llegaron rápidamente a la central eléctrica de Azarath. La energía de Azarath era controlada por una esfera de poder que... bueno, irradiaba poder (Noo ¿¡en serio!?). Así que si se cortó la luz en toda la ciudad, era por un problema allí.

-Brr.- Rachy tembló de frío. Usar sólo un pañal y zapatitos morados no era muy abrigador.

Azar le puso una bufanda.-Si te enfermas, no habrá quién aguante el enojo de cabeza de uva.

-¿Buu? ¿¡BU BU BU BUU!? ò_ó - _Traducción: _En serio? UNA BUFANDA CUANDO SE ME ENTUMECIÓ TODO LO DEMÁS!? ò_ó

-No podemos jugar ahora, tal vez luego.

-BU BUU! BU BU BUUUU!- _Traducción:_ NO QUIERO JUGAR! TENGO FRÍOOO!

-Oh, yo también te amo!.

-¿Bu bu buu?.- _Traducción:_ ¿Por qué a mí?

Mientras el bebé pelivioleta intentaba extender la bufanda al resto de su pequeño cuerpo, Azar entraba en la central eléctrica con ella en su brazo derecho y su bastón en el izquierdo. Dentro estaba todo oscuro, ya que había caído la noche. Justo en la sala principal, donde se supone que debería estar la esfera, había un guardia medio desparramado por el piso y faltaba la esfera.

-¡No puede ser!- Azar se arrodilló frente al guardia, quien tenía los dientes celestes.- Hey, ¡recobra el sentido!

-Buu.- Rachy le sacudió la cara con una manito.

-No se hace así, mira y aprende.- Azar le dio una bofetada que le dejó la mano marcada.

-Bu ¬¬

El guardia se levantó sobresaltado.

-¡Azar! ¡No sabe cuánto me alegra verla, su magnificencia!

-Sí sí sí, soy Azar, la todopoderosa, bla bla bla. ¿Por qué no enciende mi televisor?.- Dijo cargando al bebé pelivioleta, que había empezado a jugar con las llaves tiradas del guardia.

-Es terrible, mi señora. Fue Trigon.

-¿Cómo que qué?

-¿Bubi?- _Traducción: _¿Papi?

Verán, si bien Raven en toda su vida (unos puñeteros once meses) no había visto en persona al cornudo rojo cuatro ojos de pelo blanco, qué sólo usaba un taparrabo pensándose que queremos verle el cuerpo, que supuestamente era su padre, había oído hablar de él por boca de su madre cada vez que ella tenía cargo de conciencia (¿Entendieron? Yo tampoco). Él supuestamente intentaba conquistarla desde que la paloma tenía unos doce años. Que una vuelta, cuando él era sólo un demoñito, le trajo como muestra de amor la cabeza decapitada de un pony, preguntó "¿Ya me quieres?", y antes de terminar de hablar la entonces niña pelivioleta estaba escondida detrás de una Azar de entonces pelo negro (Afro para ser exactos) gritándole a los cuatro vientos cosas como "Nunca seré tu esposa", "Eres un loco", "Tienes un horrible peinado", etc que el entonces demoñito por supuesto no entendió.

¿Y cómo carajos había sido la concepción de Rachy entonces? Bueno, hace ya más de un año y medio su queridísima madre había ido a una fiesta y se calló en una piscina llena de tequila (¡Viva el tequila, que es la causa de la multiplicación de la raza humana!)... y... bueno... la pobre estaba tan tomada que pensó que Trigon era George Clooney (Y tenía que estar borracha para confundir a GEORGE CLOONEY con ¡Trigon!). Y bueno, como es gran fanática de George Clooney, y como se dice por allí, lo violó tanto que el pobre ni cuenta se dio (No se dio cuenta porque estaba inconsciente por la borrachera). **(¿Y pensabas que él la había violado a ella? xD)**

Oh, y luego Trigon fue preso porque en su propia borrachera había usado el escritorio de Hades como baño.

Resultado final: Trigon preso en el tártaro, Angela Roth con un adorable bebé pelivioleta (que gracias al cielo había salido parecida a ella), y Azar quejándose de que la raza de los "cabeza de uva" se multiplicaba mientras comía chocolate.

Volviendo al presente...

-¿Cómo que Trigon? ¿No debería estar en prisión? ¡¿Y tú no hiciste nada?!

-¡Se escapó de prisión! ¡Y no fue mi culpa tenía una banana!

-¡Ahh, más trabajo! Vamos Rachel, tenemos que buscar al cornudo cuatro ojos a quien pertenece tu paternidad.

-Buu.- _Traducción:_ carajos.

* * *

Al fin el demonio (alias Trigon) había escapado de prisión. Maldito Hades, lo mandó preso sólo por usar su escritorio como baño en aquella fiesta. La cárcel del tártaro era horrible, no había panqueques y todo olía a calcetines de asno (en caso de que los asnos usaran calcetines). No había TV, no había internet, ¡no había chicas lindas de cabello violeta! La pasó terrible. ¡Pero al fin era libre para cobrar venganza!

Pero antes vería el fútbol.

Era Azarath vs El quinto círculo del infierno. Estaba mirándolo desde su guarida secreta (La parte de atrás de un McDonald). Tuvo que robarse la puñetera energía de Azarath, pero al menos podía ver la TV tranquilo.

_¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE AZARATH!_

-¡AH! ¡MI*RDA! ¿Puedes creerte eso, Raven? ¡Maldito Messi! ¡¿Por qué no contrataron a Ronaldiño?! ¡IDIOTAS!

-¡Gu gu gu gu guuguu!- Dijo la bebé de pelito negro, enormes ojos celestes, y zapatitos rojos. _Traducción:_ ¡Ya te dije que no soy Raven!

¿Pero qué carajos hacía Trigon con un bebé pensando que era Raven? En la cárcel se había enterado de que tenía una hija por allí, y como en la cárcel se había vuelto medio loquito (Y debido a la borrachera él ni enterado que había sido violado por cierta chica pelivioleta) al salir se dispuso a buscarla y enseñarle las costumbres de los demonios (Putearle a la televisión, por ejemplo). Sólo sabía de la niña que tenía alrededor de un año. Y bueno... se equivocó de bebé.

-Qué curioso, pensé que serías... diferente. Pero aún así estoy dispuesto a aceptarte hija mía.

-¡A GU GU GU GU! ¡GU GU GU GONNA!- _Traducción: _¡QUE NO SOY TU HIJA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES DONNA!

-No entiendo lo que dices, pero lo tomaré como un "Eres el mejor padre del infierno".

-¿Gu gu gu?- _Traducción:_ ¿Por qué a mí?

-Ahora te mostraré los sueños de tu padre.- Le sacó una foto de Angela.- ¿Verdad que es linda?- Dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras abrazaba la foto de Angela.

-Gugu, gu gu gu gu.- _Traducción:_ Hera, dame fuerza.

* * *

-Bien, ya tengo otra.- Dijo acariciando la palomita y entregándola al señor que las estaba llevando a Azarath de regreso.

-Muy buen trabajo, pero tiene que darme su nombre.

-¿Para?

-Leyes del protocolo.

-Angela Roth.

-Nombre completo, por favor.

-¡No diré mi nombre completo, es largo!

-¡Nombre completo, por favor!

-Argg.- Suspiró.- Ángela Ángeles Angelica Angelique Esther Ruth Roth.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Está jodiéndome?

-Es que pensé que era una broma.

-¡Oh, cállese!

Se dio media vuelta, dándole su mejor mirada de odio al hombre maleducado, y siguió buscando las palomas que faltaban. Las de Azarath se diferenciaban de las de la tierra porque eran de un blanco puro, cuando las de la tierra eran más bien grises.

Vio una arriba de un árbol y se trepó. No era muy difícil, aún tenía veintiuno y casi todos sus huesos sanos (los de la cabeza no gracias al bastón de Azar). Lo único que tendría que lavarse toda su ropa blanca luego (era fanática de ese color). ¡Pero carajos que esa paloma lo valía!

Alcanzó la paloma que casi se le escapaba. Bajó del árbol, la entregó a uno de sus compañeros, y fue a buscar otra.

Pero entonces escuchó un murmullo cercano. Se parecía al "bu" de su hija pero era más bien un...

-¡Cu cu cu coco cu!- Le dijo bebé Jason a bebé Dick. _Traducción: _¡Bruno no nos encontrará aquí!

-¿Didi da dibi dudu?- Le respondió. _Traducción:_ ¿No crees que está muy alto?

La pelivioleta los miró. Eran dos bebés de casi dos años atrapados en la rama más alta del árbol frente a ella. Uno tenía el pelo pinchudo, un extraño antifaz, y zapatitos verdes. El otro una máscara de calavera, una capita negra, y zapatitos negros.

-Dios... ¡se van a caer!

Se apuró a subir al árbol, pero al estúpido árbol se le antojó ser muy alto. Se lastimó un poco las piernas desnudas pero poco le importó. Menos mal que cuando era chica practicaba subiéndose a los árboles para escapar de Azar... o mejor dicho de su bastón.

-Los tengo.- Agarró a los dos niños. Pensó: ¿Qué clase de padre inconsciente deja a dos bebitos subirse a un árbol?

-¡Dede!- _Traducción:_ ¡Suéltanos!

-¡Cucu cucu coco cecici!- _Traducción: _¡Harás que se rompa la rama!

La rama se empezó a quebrar.

-Oh, carajos.

Antes de poder bajarse que quebró del todo. Y mientras caía se acomodó de forma que su cuerpo recibiera el impacto y no los bebés.

_"Bueno, tuve una buena vida... Que por favor Azar NO cuide de Rachel"._

Pero el impacto no fue contra el piso, sino contra una bolsa de carne cálida que amortiguó su caída.

-Ohh, creo que me rompí algo.- Gimió la supuesta bolsa de carne.

La chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que se había caído sobre un alguien y no un algo.

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡Ten más cuida...!- Paró en seco al ver que la chica pelivioleta tenía a sus hijos, los cuales tenían una expresión de horror al ver a Bruno, de quien intentaban escapar.- ¡Dick, Jason! ¿¡Dónde se metieron!?

-¡Didi do dada!- _Traducción:_ ¡Estuvimos tan cerca!

-¡Cucucu coco ca cucu co cacuco cu!-_ Traducción:_ ¡Todo porque se metió la loca pelivioleta!

-¿Son tus hijos?

-Sí, me di vuelta por un minuto y ya no estaban. No se me ocurrió buscarlos arriba del árbol. Los salvaste... gracias.

Sonrojo.- No fue nada.

Le dio a los dos bebés, que no dejaban de mirar con odio a la chica pelivioleta por haberles arruinado su oportunidad de escapar. ¿Pero por qué se habían espado Dick y Jason? Porque cuando Bruno se dio vuelta fue para buscar en la canasta de la comida lo que él había cocinado. Y por si no lo sabías, si comías algo que él había siquiera tocado, estabas condenado a vomitar durante todo el día.

-Me pareces familiar...

-¿Cuántas personas de cabello violeta conoces?

-Indudablemente eres... ¡Ángela!

-Sí, ¿pero de dónde...? ¡Brunito! ¡Wow, cuánto tiempo!

-Sí, han pasado unos... seis, siete años. ¿Qué tan Azarath?

Los dos bebés quedaron completamente aparte.

-Como siempre. Pero parece que a Azar le faltan más tuercas... No tenía idea de que ya tenías hijos.- ¿Es eso el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose?

-Bueno, son adoptivos pero es lo mismo, sólo que sin casarse.- Ah, no, no lo es. (Mis disculpas, escuché mal)

-Aahh

-¿Y tú?

-Soy doctora, y tengo una que cumple un año el próximo mes.

-¿Una... qué?

-Una hija, tontito.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Es ese el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose?- ¿T-te casaste?- TT_TT

-Ehh no.- Ah, no, no lo era (¿Qué me pasa hoy que escucho cosas?).- Muy complicado, te explico en otra ocasión.- Dijo mirando el piso, sintiendo lástima por el pobre diablo (literalmente) al que había violado.

-Oh, bueno. Me alegra haberte visto. ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo por aquí?

-Hasta que termine de encontrar a todas las palomas que se escaparon del palomar. Esa Azar, a veces pienso que se quiere deshacer de mí.

-Entonces no mucho tiempo.

-No.

Los ojitos celestes se le pusieron tristes.

-Pero puedo volver en otra ocasión.

Se volvieron a poner felices.

-Claro, y en esa ocasión me presentas a Rachel.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Rachel?- Dijo asombrada.

-¿Por Rachel McAdams?

-¡Sorprendente!- Lo miró de arriba a abajo.- Jeje, no cambiaste casi nada.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.- Dijo lanzando un piropo y se pusieron tan colorados que hasta a mí me dio pena.

-¿Cucucu coco cucu?- Le preguntó bebé Dick a bebé Jason. _Traducción:_ ¿Podrían ser más melosos?

-Dadada, do.- _Traducción:_ Lo dudo, hermano.

-Bueno...

-Bueno...

-Entonces...

-Pues...

-Nos vemos luego.

-Claro.

Cada uno se fue con su mejor cara de estupidez. Y los dos bebés con su mejor cara de irritación.

* * *

**N/A: No me pude resistir a un poquitiito de Batrella! Aún son jóvenes, ella tiene 21 y él 23. Sorry. Oh, y una cosita más: ¡Me encanta escribir de una Raven Tiquiitiitaa! Dejad Review! **

**Próxima actualización: en unos días, estaré ocupada mañana y pasado mañana.**


	3. Violeta por todas partes

**N/A: Bueno, capítulo final! Después de esto estaré un rato con Loco y Estúpido Amor, después el domingo a actualizar Black Blood, y muy pronto... una opinión, les gusta el título When The Birds Fall? Adivinen para qué (wuajajaja).**

* * *

Volvemos con Azar y Rachy. La suma jefa espiritual estaba... ¿cavando?

-¡Pronto estaremos allí, Rae! ¡Sigue cavando!- Dijo desde el agujero gigante en el que estaba metida.

-Bu.- Ella estaba arriba, con una palita de juguete verde, jugando sentadita en el pasto.

La mujer mayor siguió cavando.

¿Pero por qué carajos estaban cavando? (Corrección: Azar cavaba, Rachy acababa de agarrar una mariquita). Después de haberle seguido la pista a Trigon durante una hora (La mayoría de la cual Rachy durmió su siesta) Azar al fin encontró una pista potencial: una envoltura de chocolate (WTF?). Cualquier otro día habría sido algo completamente normal, pero como Azar estaba desesperada por ver el final del partido revisaba hasta las patas traseras de los perros por si las dudas. Al encontrar un envoltorio de chocolate, sospechó al instante, porque a unos centímetros de ese envoltorio había otro, y otro, y otro más. Y cabe mencionar que era de chocolate blanco, y sólo a Trigon le gustaba el chocolate blanco (¡Viva el chocolate negro!). Por lo que decidió seguir el rastro de envoltorios al no tener una mejor pista. (Rachy los juntaba al pasar).

Los envoltorios terminaron en un McDonald. Eso le dio todas las pistas a Azar de dónde seguir buscando.

Pero primero se compró una hamburguesa.

Oh, y una cajita feliz para Raven.

Luego de comer dieron toda la vuelta y se fijaron que por atrás había una casa. Azar se fijó por la ventana (Rae tuvo que trepar por su espalda para mirar también) y entonces vieron a Trigon de espaldas con un bebé pelinegro de grandes ojos celestes, zapatitos rojos, y una expresión aburridísima mientras él le hablaba sobre algo.

La suma jefa espiritual no tuvo una mejor idea que cavar un agujero por debajo del piso para poder entrar. Rachy por supuesto intentó decir "¿Recuerdas que existe algo llamado puerta?" pero Azar sólo escuchó "¿Bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bubi bu?". Por lo que la bebé pelivioleta se rindió y jugó tranquila en el pasto con el regalo de su cajita feliz, dejando que la cabronaza de su mentora hiciera lo que le venga en gana.

-¡Terminé!- Azar asomó la cabeza por el agujero.- Pero... Raven, ¿no cavaste nada?- Le quitó la palita verde.

Ella empezó a llorar.

-¡No no, no llores! Recuerda: tus emociones deben ser...

-¡Buaaaaaa!

-¡Está bien, está bien, toma tu pala!

-¡Biiii!- Dijo feliz, y agarró su palita verde.

Cargó a la bebé pelivioleta y se adentró en el agujero. Del otro lado, primero sacó a Rachy y luego subió ella.

Le hizo una seña al bebé pelivioleta para que se mantuviera callada, ella se cubrió la boquita con una manito, y avanzaron buscando la fuente de poder.

Caminaron por un pasillo.

Azar encontró una puerta, y supuso que era la habitación de Trigon. Se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a los horrores que estarían en la habitación de un demonio, Rachy se tapó los ojitos con la manito que antes le cubría la boquita, y se abrió el picaporte.

Los horrores fueron demasiados.

-Oh_santo_cielo- Exclamó Azar sin creer en lo que veía.

-¿Mami?- Rachy miró por entre sus deditos.

La habitación de Trigon era rosada, y su cama tenía un acolchado de My Little Pony... pero el detalle más destacado era que las paredes estaban todas tapizadas con fotos de Angela. Algunas de cuando era bebé (Imagínense una Rachy con piel normal y ya), una niña (vinchita blanca, vestidito blanco, medias blancas, medias largas blancas, zapatos blancos, cabellito hasta la cintura, y una paloma en la cabeza, me pasé un buen tiempo imaginándomela), otras en la escuela, otras charlando con Brunito, otras comiendo, otras alimentando palomas con Brunito, otras durmiendo, otras caminando con Brunito, otras huyendo despavorida de Azar, otras abrazando a Brunito.

Había una arriba de una mesa donde estaba ella abrazando "supuestamente" a Trigon. (Decimos supuestamente porque la cara de la persona estaba recortada y tenía pegada la cara de Trigon).

-¿Mami?- Repitió.

-Esto no es... lo que esperaba.

-¿Buu?

-Te sigo sin entender, pero si estás tan aterrada como yo, mueve la cabeza.

Raven se quedó más quieta que una estatua.

-Mami.- Dijo feliz después de un rato, y abrazó una foto.

-Bueno, tal vez tú te lo pases de lo lindo aquí. Pero yo no soporto tanto violeta.

Agarró una vez más a la bebé, pero tuvo dejarla llevarse una fotito porque sino lloraba (las adicciones se heredan).

Siguieron buscando la esfera de energía.

Habían encontrado la sala principal, y Azar se quedó mirando desde la puerta, inspeccionando. Dentro estaban Trigon y el mismo bebé.

¡El muy canalla tenía a un inocente bebé como rehén!

Y atrás de ellos, la esfera de energía que tenía conectado el cable de la TV.

Azar, por precaución, dejó a Rae-Rae en el suelo, la cual jugaba con su palita verde y la foto de su mami.

-¡TRIGON!- Dijo Azar entrando abruptamente.

El demonio dio un saltito del sofá y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su segunda peor enemiga: Azar (La primera eran las escaleras).

-Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es el todopoderoso dolor de cabeza de Azar.

-También me alegra verte, colorado.

-Se necesitan agallas para venir hasta aquí.

-Se necesitan agallas para usar ese peinado.

-Esperaba que tardaras más en encontrarme.

-¡Devuelve la energía!

-¡Nunca!

Trigon agarró un palo de golf, Azar blandió su bastón, y empezaron a luchar como si fueran espadas.

Luego con los puños.

Luego estilo samurai.

Y cuando iban a luchar estilo ninjas se escuchó la televisión.

_¡Penal para "La Pulga" Messi!_

-¡¿Qué?!

Olvidaron su pelea y se pusieron a ver el fútbol comiendo palomitas y gritándole a su respectivo equipo.

La bebé ojiceleste aprovechó para gatear hasta la bebé ojivioleta.

-¿Gu gu?- _Traducción:_ ¿Qué haces?

-Bu.- _Traducción: _Juego.

-¿Gu gu gu?- _Traducción:_ ¿Con qué juegas?

Levantó la palita verde y la foto de su mamá.

-¿Gugu gu gu?- _Traducción:_ ¿Ella es tu mami?

-Bubu bu.- Le dijo volteando su cara. _Traducción:_ No te importa.

-¿Gugu gugu?-_ Traducción:_ ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡Bu!-_Traducción:_ ¡No!

-¿Gugu?-_Traducción_: ¿Por qué?

-Bu bubu bu.-_Traducción:_ Porque no te conozco.

-Go Gonna, ¿gu?-_Traducción:_ Soy Donna, ¿tú?

La bebé pelivioleta la miró desconfiada.

-Beibel, bu bu bubu Beiben.- _Traducción:_ Rachel, pero me dicen Raven.- ¿Bu bubu bu bububu?- _Traducción:_ ¿Es verdad que mi cabello parece un cuervito?

-Gu.- _Traducción:_ Algo. Pero entonces la bebé de pelito negro se dio cuenta de algo importante.- ¿Gugu Geiben?- _Traducción:_ ¿Te llamas Raven?

Ella asiente.

-¿Gu gu gu gu gu gupi?- _Traducción:_ ¿Ese de allí es tu papi?

Señaló con su dedito a Trigon, que lloraba en un rincón mientras Azar bailaba macarena (Ehhhh macarena!) festejando un gol de Azarath.

-BU, bubu bubu.- _Traducción:_ NO, no lo vi en mi vida.

-Gugugu gugu gugu.- _Traducción:_ Creí que sí lo era.

-Bu, bubu bu.- _Traducción:_ No, no lo es.

-¿Gu gugugu gu?- _Traducción:_ ¿Te gustan los caballos?

- ¬¬ Bu.- _Traducción: _No...

Pero casi al término del partido, en medio de la sala, apareció el poderoso (y grande) dios de la muerte, Hades. Trigon casi se hace otra vez.

-¡Trigon! ¿Pensaste que podrías escapar?

-Carajos, estuve tan cerca.

Hades miró alrededor de toda la sala, y casi se le da un vuelco al corazón cuando ve en el piso a...

-¿Donna?

-¡Gupi!- _Traducción: _¡Papi! (Aquí el por qué elegí a Wonder Girl).

-¡DONNA!- Levantó al bebé de pelito negro.- ¡¿Secuestraste a mi hija?!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es mía! ¡Se llama Raven y es mi hija!

-En realidad, Raven vive en Montanna y es el primer bebé que pasó un examen de conducir.- Dijo Azar, cuidando de reojo que no descubrieran al bebé pelivioleta.

-Entonces... ¡Entonces me mentiste!- Dijo señalando acusadoramente a Donnie, quien jugaba con una calavera de la armadura de su padre.

-¡Esto sobrepasa cualquier crimen anterior, Trigon! ¡Primero ensucias MI ESCRITORIO y luego secuestras a MI HIJA!- Donnie se chupó el dedo.- ¡TU CONDENA SE MULTIPLICA!

-Carajos...- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ser incinerado para reaparecer en el tártaro, donde volvieron a torturarlo atándolo en un silla y obligándolo a ver Dora La Exploradora.

-Lamento todo esto, Azar.- Le dijo el dios de la muerte, que a pesar de su titulo no era un mal tipo.

-No hay cuidado, no sabía que habías tenido otra hija.

-Ni yo. Igual que Diana, Donna fue una sorpresa.

-Esa Hipólita...

-Le encanta sorprenderte con hijos perdidos ¬¬.- Donnie mordisqueó la calavera.- Es muy inquieta. ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? Maldición, Hipólita debe ser un manojo de nervios.

-Entonces te tienes que ir.

-Sí.

Desapareció en una llamarada, pero antes de irse Donnie saludó con la manito a Rachy, y Rachy le devolvió el saludo.

-Bien RaeRae, hora de irse a casa. No sé cuando regresará cabeza de uva, y no tengo ganas de explicarle que conociste a tu padre.

_¡Señoras y señores! ¡Penal de Azarath!_

_-_Devolveremos la energía, y nos iremos, en un rato.

Se sentó para terminar de ver el partido.

-Buu ¬¬

* * *

Al fin la chica pelivioleta volvía a su casa. Tenía raspones, moretones, y seguramente se le formaría un chichón en la cabeza, porque después de hablar con Bruno (corazoncito al final del nombre) cuando subía a los árboles no podía evitar caerse. Pero estaba tan idiotizada pensando en la cara linda de Bruno que no le dolió.

Entró a su casa.

-¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Ese arbitro está comprado! ¡¿Qué no lo ven?!

Nada fuera de lo normal. Azar mirando fútbol con la cosita preciosa que era su hija a su lado con el cuentito de Pablito el Potro Conquista Manhattan.

-Ya llegué.

-Oh, cabeza de uva. Hola. ¿Encontraste todas las palomas?- _"Que diga que no, que diga que no, así se va otra vez "._

_-_Sí, y me lastimé bastante al hacerlo.

-_"¡Mierda!"_ ¿Y no tienes nada más que hacer?

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que quieres deshacerte de mí.

-¿Yo? ¡Pff! ¡Jajaja! Bueno, es cierto que eres molesta, irritante, es carroñero que sólo uses blanco, tu cabeza parece una uva, tengo un disfrute extraño en golpearte con mi bastón hasta que ya no puedas decir ni "ay", a veces me dan nauseas de sólo estar cerca de ti, pero no es para tanto.

-Yo también te quiero Azar -_-

-¿Querer deshacerme de ti? Pero si eres como una hija para mí... una hija demasiado molesta y violeta... No, espera, no una hija. Si tuviera un perro, y el perro tuviera un hijo, y el hijo tuviera una mascota pelivioleta, esa serías tú.

-¡Ya entendí Azar!

-Lo siento, es que siempre ODIÉ el violeta. ¿De qué color me saliste, niña? Violeta.

-¿Y cómo sí te aguantas a Rachel, eh?

-Porque ella no es violeta, es morada. Y también demasiado linda.

- (¬¬)

Siguió de largo hasta el sofá. Rachy seguía metida en el cuentito, recostada sobre su estómago, los piecitos arriba, y apoyando la cabecita en las manitos mientras leía (Sí, sólo Raven sería capaz de leer a los once meses).

La chica la levanta de sorpresa.

-Hoola, mi bebé.

-¡Mami!

-Ooohh, cómo te extrañé.- Besito.- Espero Azar te haya cuidado bien.- Otro besito.- Sino le quitamos el chocolate por el resto del mes.- Otro más.

-Ni sueñes con acercarte a mis chocolates, cabeza de uva.

Pero no se molestó en contestar porque tenía los labios ocupados dando cientos de besitos en cierta piel pálida.

-¡Oh, deja en paz a la pobre niña!

-No puedo evitarlo, la extrañé.

-Sólo te fuiste por un día.

-¿En serio? Pareció más tiempo.- Otro besito más.

- (¬¬) La maternidad te destroza el cerebro, y tras que el tuyo ya venía fallado de fábrica...

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, que estoy realmente feliz de haber ido.- Dijo recordando a Bruno.

-Esa cara de idiota no me da buena espina, mejor me voy.

-¡Bu bu bu bu!

-¿Qué dices, hija?

-¡Bu bu bu bu...!

-No te entiendo...

Rae se esforzó por hablar como la gente grande:- "Ela nuca se endedadá de qui fui yo que dejó escapa las padomas".

Azar se congeló. Angela miró al bebé muy asombrada.

-¿Qué dijiste, hija?

-¿Buu?

-No, después de eso.

-"Ela nuca se entedadá de qui fui yo que dejó escapa las padomas".

Azar hizo una cautelosa retirada.

-¿De dónde escuchaste eso?... Esperen un minuto... ¡AZAR!

Rae al fin pudo tomar una pequeña venganza delatándola. La quería muchísimo, pero estaba segura que nadie podría hacerla frustrar tanto como ella.

Y sólo esperen hasta que conozca a Chico Bestia.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Bien, este es el final de "Buu?"! Sólo para aclarar una cosita: La relación de Angie con Azar no es tan complicada. Este fic fue sacado de mi cabeza, y en mi cabeza, la chica pelivioleta vive en Azarath desde los 12 años porque es algo así como la... protegida (algo así como hijo adoptivo significa) de la segunda Azar (la madre de ésta Azar). Por si no lo sabían, existen tres Azars: La abuela de ésta Azar (la primera, que fundó Azarath, y usaba azul) la madre de ésta Azar (la segunda, que usaba amarillo) y la tercera que es la que todos conocemos (la que usa rojo y es mentora de Raven). **

**No es tan difícil de entender. Ponganlo así: es como si su madre y su abuela se llamaran como ustedes (xD)**


End file.
